Ghost
by Dragons OwO
Summary: In real life she's known as Amara Hikari, daughter of a famous billionaire. Online though... She's known as the Ghost, a notorious hacker that is also very famous for being very good with games. What happens when this hacker ends up hacking her way into Mortal Kombat?


The large three story mansion was surprisingly empty, no one had come in or out since early afternoon, the maids, cooks, chefs and butlers had left awhile ago. A short girl with a dark hoodie that had 'batgirl' printed on it walked towards the gates. "Gate, open. Code is three three four seven." The girl said out loud. A soft click of the voice activated locks could be herd as the girl walked through the now open gates.

Turning around as the gate closed the girl waved at the friend who had dropped her off, watching as they left. Walking towards the door she took out her keys and unlocked the door, entering the house she smiles and tries taking the keys out. Tugging on the keys she groans in annoyance and uses all her might to pull them out, after countless tries she finally succeeds, only to end up falling on her bottom. Standing up once again she rubs her butt and curses at the keys quietly, looking around the dark and empty halls she clapped her hands five times in a certain tune, making the lights open. Closing the door she huffs and starts walking up the stairs towards her room.

Once she was at her room she sat in front of a large computer and turned it on, "alright! Now it's time to hack this game!" The girl grinned at herself as she prepared the codes and software she needed. Once everything was prepared she started the process of hacking into the game, she had done this many times, hacking into games. This game was special though, Mortal Kombat, a game she loved very much.

 _Everything seems to be going good so far... I'm also_ going _to have to be careful now, Mortal Kombat was hacked recently so no doubt they upped their security. Better not leave any trail behind, wouldn't want to get caught now._

Once everything was complete and she was in the games system she grinned and looked through everything, "interesting... what the!? W-what happened to my screen!?" The girl shouted in surprise as the computers screen suddenly went blank. "Oh man... If this is some sort of new security thing then I hope they can't track me using it..." The girl mumbled in worry as she tried to get everything up and running again.

The computer didn't start up again though, this _worried_ her, if her computer didn't work then how was she going to play her games? Furiously trying to turn the machine on she felt tears sting her eyes. "C'mob baby come back to me! I need you..." She whispered urgently. Unfortunately though, instead of opening the computers screen became a mix of purple, green and blue, confused she touches the screen, "okay... This i-"

Unable to finish her sentence she felt a big jolt of energy hit her, the pain hit her fast and hard making her scream and fall down whilest hugging her body tightly. The pain continued to spread around her body, making her scream and cry in agony. Before long she felt her sight become blurry with big black dots all over her vision, losing her conscious to the pain everything went black.

* * *

She felt something, something wet. Grunting the girl opened her eyes, feeling something wet hit her face this time she growls and looks up, only to feel little drops of rain hit her again.

 _Oh... Just rain. Wait... Rain!?_

Why was it raining? Getting a better at her surroundings she realised that she was in a frozen forest. Shaking her head she stood up and dusted herself off, it was freezing and her hoodie, tights and ankle boots didn't help... Well the boots kind of did.

 _Okay I'm pretty sure it doesn't snow in Australia. Well not this much anyways._

Shivering she starts walking whilest taking a closer look at everything, "animated? What's going on?" She whispered, finding the animation style and area really familiar. The cold getting to her though she sits down under a tree and leans against the cold bark, shivering she hugs herself and brings her knees up, closing her eyes she wondered if it would be a good idea to fall asleep.

Just when she was about to fall asleep she felt something or someone pick her up opening her eyes she felt a sudden warmth and the feeling of fur. Feeling something start to run under her she grabbed onto the fur only to realise she was on some sort of animal. Staring at the black and white fur her eyes widen in shock, she was on a tiger. She was on a fucking tiger.

The tigers fur melts her somewhat warm, watching the trees as the tiger ran past them she wondered why such a creature... Such a magnificent creature would want to help her.

The tiger slowed down as they ran into a path, following the path the girl watched as the path slowly started to get wider until they were at some sort of temple. A temple that looked strangely like the one Sub-zero was in, in Mortal Kombat X.

The tiger stopped in front of the temple, two Lin Kuei guards ran to the tiger and picked the girl up. This made her groan in protest, "n-no... The Tigers warm..." She mumbled whilest frowning at the guards who simply ignored her and carried her inside. Dragging across a hall they stopped in front of a door, one of the guards opened the door and bowed quickly.

 _If I'm right and these guys are actually Lin Kuei then that guy must be Sub-Zero! Damn it... Why doesn't he have his mask off? He looks so fucking hot without it._

In front of her stood Sub-zero who was meditating, nervously looking away she quickly and awkwardly bowed, praying to god that he didn't kill her or anything.

"What were you doing in the forest?" Sub-zero opened his light blue eyes and looked at the girl, he was confused as to why a small frail girl would be walking around with such clothes.

"Welllllll... Yeah actually I don't know..." The girl laughed awkwardly whilest wishing he had his stupid mask off.

"I see, what's your name girl?" Sub-zero asked her, his eyes travelling up and down her body as if he was assessing her.

"Amara, Amara Hikari." Amara mumbled, quickly standing up straight again since her back had started aching.

"Well then Amara... How exactly did you end up here, this is a very secluded place." Sub-zero's brows creased into a small frown making her almost pout.

"I-I'm not sure really... I was on my computer and next thing you know I'm in heaps of pain and BAM! Everything went black." Amara explained, not telling him the entire truth.

Sub-zero now looked at her with a confused look in his eyes, "I see..." He whispers, eyeing her again, as if to figure something out. After a few minutes of him eyeing her he finally spoke, "Amara, would you like to stay here for some time? Until Johnny gets here with the trainees?"

"Erm... I... I guess so? I mean as long as nothing bad happens." Amara muttered, she at least now knew in which Mortal Kombat she was in and what was going to happen.

* * *

 **Yes yes it sucked I know. I have a lot of grammatical errors I'm sure but I hope my spelling isn't too bad. This my first story on this site so I hope it's an okay start? Tell me what I did wrong please cause I'm new to all this.**


End file.
